Let's do it
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Suara musik seperti teredam di telinga Jongin kala memandang mata kelam Sehun. ternyata dia begitu tampan dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. refleks Jongin tersenyum manis padanya, dan Sehun membalas tersenyum juga. SeKai/HunKai!


Title: Let's do it

Pair: HunKai (Sehun-Kai)

Genre: YAOI very sure, romance, comedy

Rate: M

 **HunKai**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menuliskan namanya menggunakan daun di atas pasir yang basah terkena sapuan ombak.

Sejak tadi dia hanya berjongkok, menopangkan dagu pada kedua lututnya, karena terlalu bosan dengan pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"serius, pesta macam apa ini? kita hanya menyantap makanan dan minuman yang berharga mahal, bercengkrama dengan satu sama lain, sia-sia saja aku membeli kado untuk si kerdil itu" Chanyeol berdiri di sebelah Jongin sambil meminum birnya.

Jongin menoleh padanya, "Yeol, Kyungsoo bukan manusia kekinian" ringisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sambil menatap hamparan laut di depan sana yang gelap karena ini sudah pukul 8 malam.

"ya, dia manusia primitif. Jika bukan karena Yixing yang membujuknya mengadakan pesta di pantai, dia pasti akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya lagi dan kita hanya makan bersama di sana"

Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar auman Kris. Suaranya itu sudah berat, menyeramkan, tidak tau tempat pula.

"brengsek. tamu di sini kebanyakan adalah teman-teman SMP Kyungsoo yang anak konglomerat, aku tidak bisa menggoda satupun gadis di antara mereka" Kris berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol, lalu dia menendang ombak yang datang ke arahnya.

Chanyeol menghindar dari muncratan airnya, "santai saja kan bisa" sungut Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Kris.

"aku emosi, aku rugi sudah membeli kado mahal untuk anak manja itu!"

"aku juga rugi, bodoh! Kita kan beli kadonya sama-sama!"

Setelah itu mereka saling berteriak sambil adu gulat.

Jongin mencibir, dia melangkah menjauh dari dua teman idiotnya itu lalu kembali berjongkok sambil menunggu ombak datang ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo memang putra tunggal anak konglomerat. Dia menghabiskan masa SD dan SMP di sekolah swasta bergengsi. Jongin, Yixing, Kris, dan Chanyeol baru bertemu dengan Kyungsoo setelah mereka masuk ke SMA yang sama.

Pemuda manis itu berkata bahwa dia bosan bersekolah di sekolah yang elit, ia ingin mencoba sekolah yang masuk hitungan sekolah manusia normal.

Pada awal perkenalan, Jongin, Yixing, Kris, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membaur dengan kesempurnaan Kyungsoo namun karena Kyungsoo yang bersikeras ingin menjadi teman mereka maka akhirnya pada berjalannya waktu mereka menjadi bersahabat dekat.

Terhitung persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin lima tahun hingga masuk ke dunia Universitas yang mereka geluti saat ini.

Tentu saja mereka satu Universitas lagi karena sudah terlalu nyaman dengan persahabatan mereka.

Terkadang Jongin tertawa mengingat masa-masa SMA mereka yang konyol.

Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu mengikuti kemanapun Jongin, Yixing, Kris, dan Chanyeol pergi karena Kyungsoo merasa ingin berteman dengan cowok-cowok keren seperti mereka.

Namun memang kadang mereka sulit mengerti cara pikir Kyungsoo yang masih taat pada segala peraturan, terutama peraturan dari Orang tuanya yang borju itu.

"membosankan, tidak ada musik sama sekali"

Jongin mendengar seseorang berbicara di belakangnya. Sepertinya itu salah satu teman SMP Kyungsoo.

"sejak dulu Kyungsoo tidak berubah, dia itu sangat kuno" seorang lagi menimpali.

"lihat saja, dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan tidak berdosa begitu"

Bukannya sengaja menguping, tapi mau tak mau Jongin mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka karena mereka berdiri di belakang Jongin. Ingin pindah tempat lagi, tapi di sebelah sana sudah tak ada cahaya lampu.

"hei Sehun, jangan diam saja. kau sependapat kan dengan kami?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun tadi terdiam sebentar, Jongin jadi menunggu-nunggu suaranya terdengar karena penasaran.

"di sebelah sana ada klub malam?"

Suara yang berat namun halus itu terdengar ke telinga Jongin.

"iya, itu sepertinya klub malam. Memangnya kenapa, Hun?"

"aku akan ke sana. Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih padaku setelah ini"

Jongin refleks menoleh ketika seorang bernama Sehun itu melangkah menjauhi pantai, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung cowok berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam itu.

Jongin jadi penasaran, apa yang akan cowok itu lakukan?

"Jongin! Sejak tadi kau di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Yixing ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jongin.

"Xing, semua orang di sini berpencar-pencar. Sulitkah menemukanku? Aku saja bisa melihatmu dari sini. Sejak tadi kau hanya makan cake"

"kapan lagi makan cake super mahal begitu? tentu saja aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini" Yixing nyengir.

Jongin menoleh lagi ke arah klub malam yang tadi didatangi oleh cowok bernama Sehun itu.

Dia benar-benar penasaran, apa si Sehun itu akan menghancurkan pesta Kyungsoo yang membosankan ini?

"ahh bosan" Yixing merebahkan diri di atas pasir.

"tadi ada laki-laki bernama Sehun, dia teman SMP Kyungsoo. sepertinya dia mau menghancurkan pesta ini" lapor Jongin yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"biar saja, pesta ini pantas dibubarkan. Ngomong-ngomong ke mana Kris dan Chanyeol?" pemuda Cina itu kembali duduk lalu mencari kedua sahabat bar-barnya melalui pandangan mata.

"mereka bergulat lalu entahlah pergi ke mana, mungkin mencari cewek-cewek segar perawan" Jongin berkata jijik, dia menoleh lagi ke arah klub malam.

Oh, ternyata cowok bernama Sehun tadi ─yang wajahnya tak dapat jelas dilihat oleh Jongin─ sudah kembali bersama beberapa staff dari klub malam yang membawakan sebuah panggung kecil lalu seorang DJ naik ke atasnya kemudian memasang _DJ gears_ -nya.

Staff lain memasang _sound system_ menghadap ke arah para tamu yang kini memperhatikan mereka dengan bingung, termasuk Kyungsoo si pemilik pesta.

Semua alat sudah terpasang dan siap digunakan. Si DJ memegang mikrofon lalu mulai berbicara "aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Tuan muda Do Kyungsoo! ini adalah hadiah spesial dari Tuan Oh Sehun untuk semua para tamu di sini" dia pun menyiapkan alat musiknya.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan. Oh Sehun memberikan hadiah ini?

Kyungsoo berlari mencari Sehun di dekat panggung sana, ketika bertemu dia langsung membungkuk untuk ucapan terimakasih.

"Oh Sehun, ini hadiah darimu? Terimakasih banyak!"

Sehun menyernyit, _hadiah apa? ini hanya supaya pestamu tidak menjadi lebih membosankan seperti makam._ Namun Sehun tetap tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo.

"siap untuk berpesta?!" DJ itu berteriak menggunakan mikrofonnya lagi.

Para tamu yang semuanya adalah anak muda langsung bersemangat karena pada akhirnya pesta ini tidak semenyeramkan sebelumnya. mereka berteriak menjawab pertanyaan DJ tadi lalu berlari mendekat pada panggung.

Satu lagu dimainkan.

 _Yellow diamonds in the light_

 _Now we're standing side by side_

Mata Yixing berubah seperti elang, "oh oh, Jongin kita juga harus ke sana!" dia menarik tangan Jongin.

"aku tidak mau, dari sini juga kita bisa dengar" Jongin sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya karena ini adalah lagu favoritnya, _We Found Love_ dari Rihanna.

 _As your shadow crosses mine_

 _What it takes to come alive_

Refleks Yixing mengikuti goyangan tubuh Jongin, gerakan yang sedikit sensual karena disesuaikan dengan lagu.

"hei hei cepat, bodoh! Cewek-cewek di sana!" terlihat Kris berlari melewati mereka disusul oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"yeah baby! Yeah baby!" Chanyeol berseru ketika sudah masuk dalam kerumunan pesta.

Jongin menyernyit sebal melihat kelakuan dua cowok semrawut itu.

"Jongin! Di sana menyenangkan, ayo!" Yixing benar-benar menyeret Jongin kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tertawa mengikuti langkah Yixing, mereka masuk dalam kerumunan. Semua orang bergoyang diiringi oleh lagu Rihanna yang nadanya sedikit diubah-ubah oleh sang DJ.

 _It's the way i'm feeling i just can't deny_

 _But i've gotta let it go_

Yixing menikmati bagaimana cewek-cewek di sekitarnya yang menggila dengan pakaian seksi mereka, sementara Jongin hanya bergoyang sendirian sambil tertawa-tawa.

Sudah sangat lama Jongin tidak berjoget liar seperti ini, terakhir kali dia bersama teman-temannya ke klub malam itu beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan.

Jongin suka menari, dia lah ahlinya. Ditemani oleh Yixing yang juga pernah ikut klub dance saat mereka SMA.

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

Mereka ikut bernyanyi di bagian reff sambil menyentak-nyentakkan tangan ke udara menikmati dentuman musik.

Termasuk juga Jongin yang ikut bernyanyi kemudian tertawa lagi bersama Yixing di sampingnya.

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

Keliaran itu pecah, musik semakin menggema. Para muda dan mudi itu melompat-lompat senang terus ikut bernyanyi.

Jongin tidak mempedulikan Yixing yang berpindah pada seorang cewek di dekat mereka. Jongin hanya menikmati bagaimana pinggulnya bergoyang, ia menemukan gerakan erotis yang tepat sesuai dengan irama dan dentuman musik.

Suasana menggila, sudah persis sekali seperti klub malam di tengah kota.

Tubuh Jongin berputar indah, dia menyeringai sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang. Namun gerakannya berhenti karena tiba-tiba kedua sisi pinggulnya dipegang oleh seseorang.

Kedua mata Jongin berkedip bingung saat melihat wajah cowok di hadapannya. Ketika melihat baju yang cowok itu pakai, Jongin langsung sadar bahwa dia adalah Oh Sehun.

Suara musik seperti teredam di telinga Jongin kala memandang mata kelam Sehun. ternyata dia begitu tampan dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. refleks Jongin tersenyum manis padanya, dan Sehun membalas tersenyum juga.

"hai" Sehun menyapa.

Jongin sudah merekam baik suara berat yang seksi itu di dalam otaknya. "hai" jawabnya gugup.

 _Shine a light through an open door_

 _Love and life i will divide_

 _Turn away 'cause i need you more_

 _Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

Seakan berbicara lewat pandangan mata, Jongin dan Sehun bergoyang bersama. Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin dan sesekali mengusapnya pelan.

Kedua tangan Jongin berada di bahu Sehun. ia merona ketika Sehun mengajak pinggulnya bergoyang ke bawah bersama, lalu naik lagi ke atas tepat setelah itu selangkangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan Sehun menyeringai mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

 _It's the way i'm feeling i just can't deny_

 _But i've gotta let it go_

Dengan mudah Sehun memutar tubuh Jongin sehingga dia kini memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Namun Jongin tak tahan untuk menoleh karena dia ingin memandang wajah Sehun dan Sehun pun menunduk untuk mempertemukan wajah mereka, memandang penuh sensual pada Jongin.

Tatapan Jongin melemah di bawah mata Sehun, napasnya memburu sebagian karena menari liar sebagian lagi karena merasa hormonnya membuncah setelah sekian lama tak merasakannya.

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

Kembali pecah dan liar di setiap sudut.

Jongin dan Sehun bergoyang seirama, terlebih Jongin yang berjoget sensual karena tergoda oleh musik. Mungkin juga dia merasa ingin menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai lagi, mengusap perut Jongin dengan gerakan lembut namun pinggulnya mendorong pantat Jongin dari belakang untuk memberi rangsangan. Ia terkekeh saat Jongin merasakan sentakan itu karena Jongin langsung memekik pelan di depan wajahnya.

Oh sungguh, Jongin jatuh cinta pada cowok ini. Sehun pandai menari, Jongin sangat tau sejak awal Sehun bergoyang.

Seiring mereka berjoget, selangkangan Sehun terus menyentuh pantat Jongin. Ia mengusap rambut Sehun saat cowok itu mengecupi bahunya dengan lembut, Jongin juga mendengar Sehun menggumamkan lirik lagu. Suaranya lebih seksi dari sebelumnya.

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak nakal menyelip masuk ke dalam baju Jongin, menggosok pinggul Jongin sensual. Sekali lagi dia terkekeh melihat reaksi terangsang Jongin.

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

Lagu Rihanna pun berakhir. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki sang DJ di atas panggung sana.

Jongin dan Sehun kembali pada kesadaran mereka.

"aku memperhatikanmu sejak awal DJ bermain" Sehun berucap kagum.

"maaf kau jadi harus melihat sisi liarku" _aku bahkan sudah memperhatikanmu sebelum DJ datang_ , ujar Jongin dalam hati. ia berbalik menghadap Sehun lagi. "kau berkeringat" Jongin mengusap keringat di wajah Sehun lalu menyisir rambut cowok itu ke belakang.

Sehun menyukai bagaimana sensasi jari-jari Jongin menyisirkan rambutnya, menyengatkan aliran listrik tegangan tinggi ke seluruh tubuhnya lalu berujung di selangkangan.

"kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukai sisi liarmu itu"

Astaga Jongin terpesona pada wajah manly serta tampan milik Sehun saat poni hitamnya tidak menutupi wajahnya.

"ayo kita kembali bergoyang!" sang DJ berteriak menggunakan mikrofonnya, lalu kumpulan manusia ini menjawab juga dengan teriakan yang lebih lantang. Saat lagu kedua dimainkan, para muda dan mudi itu kembali bersorak sambil mulai berdansa lagi.

 _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

Terdengar teriakan semua orang yang ikut bernyanyi. Suasana kembali liar berkat lagu _I Got A Feeling_ dari Black Eyed Peas.

"lagu favoritku" gumam Sehun sambil mendekatkan lagi jarak wajah mereka. ia kembali memeluk pinggang Jongin yang seksinya minta ampun.

Jongin tersenyum manis lagi, kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Sehun. "mau berdansa lagi?"

"bersamamu? Aku tidak akan menolak"

 _Tonight's the night night_

 _Let's live it up_

 _I got my money_

 _Let's spend it up_

Sehun dan Jongin kembali bergoyang tak kalah erotis dari sebelumnya.

Jarak tubuh mereka terlalu dekat, Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin terlalu erat, selangkangan mereka bergesekan mengikuti dentuman musik.

Tanpa sadar keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya. bukan hanya Jongin dan Sehun, tapi semua muda-mudi ini telah mendapatkan hormon mereka dan mereka melompat-lompat hingga bermandikan keringat.

 _Go out and smash it_

 _Like Oh My God_

 _Jump off that sofa_

 _Let's get get crunk_

Sehun tidak tahan lagi dengan ekspresi menggoda Jongin di depan wajahnya, ia meremas bongkahan pantat Jongin dan sesekali menamparnya karena gemas.

Sementara Jongin mengusap-usap tengkuk Sehun dan meraba naik ke rambut hitam cowok tampan itu, meremasnya sensual sambil mendesah pelan karena tamparan tangan Sehun di pantatnya.

 _I know that we'll have a ball_

 _If we get down_

 _And go out_

 _And just loose it all_

Mereka terangsang parah.

Sehun meraup bibir ranum Jongin, menciumnya cukup kasar karena terbawa suasana. Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun sambil terus meremas-remas rambutnya untuk menghantarkan rasa nikmat.

Beradu lidah, memainkan saliva satu sama lain, saling menghisap hingga bibir mereka memerah. Terlebih Jongin yang bibirnya terlihat membengkak.

"hhh ahh ohh" Jongin mendongakan kepala saat Sehun menciumi ceruk lehernya.

 _I feel stressed out_

 _I wanna let it go_

 _Let's go way out spaced out_

 _And loosing all control_

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin kehilangan kontrol mereka.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kaki Jongin lalu menggendongnya seperti koala, kedua tangannya menopang pantat kenyal Jongin agar tidak jatuh sementara bibirnya masih sibuk menciumi Jongin.

Jongin benar-benar mengacak rambut Sehun sambil terus mendesah tidak karuan. "eunghh ahh" kini dia merasakan Sehun menciumi dadanya yang masih terbalut baju.

Tidak, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena semua orang sudah menggila sambil berjoget liar ke sana dan kemari.

 _Fill up my cup_

 _Mazel tou_

 _Look at her dancing_

 _Just take it crunk_

Semua orang ikut bernyanyi, berteriak hingga urat-urat di leher mereka terlihat, tangan terhentak-hentak ke atas mengikuti dentuman musik.

Di antara mereka, Jongin dan Sehun menikmati waktu sambil saling meraba juga memberi rangsangan berlebih.

 _Let's paint the town_

 _We'll shut it down_

 _Let's burn the roof_

 _And then we'll do it again_

Jongin menyingkap bajunya hingga sebatas dada sehingga Sehun dengan leluasa menciumi dadanya yang mulus.

"mhh kau wangi sekali" Sehun menjilat keringat Jongin, "bahkan keringatmu manis"

Jongin merona, memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun mencicipi puting coklatnya yang mencuat lucu.

"ohh eunhh" ia merasakan celananya menyempit, tapi mereka masih di tengah-tengah pesta seperti ini.

 _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

 _And live it up_

Benar, Sehun tak tahan lagi. ia mengecup puting Jongin yang sudah basar karena ludahnya. Sehun bergerak mendekat pada telinga Jongin kemudian mengecupnya juga.

Jongin mendesah geli, namun dia mendengar Sehun berbisik.

"let's do it"

Akhirnya, Jongin sumringah karena hormonnya akan terlampiaskan. Jongin mengangguk lalu dia tertawa kencang saat Sehun berputar-putar sambil menggendongnya.

"i'll give you everything" Jongin yang berbisik padanya kali ini.

Sehun menurunkan Jongin dari gendongannya lalu merapihkan baju Jongin seperti sedia kala, dia menatap hangat pada cowok seksi eksotis itu.

Sehun mencium pipi Jongin, "thank you very much, Kim Jongin"

Jongin terperengah. "dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo" jawabnya klasik.

Kemudian Jongin tertawa sedikit geli. Ya Tuhan, ternyata Sehun juga tertarik padanya. ia tak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

"ayo lakukan, Oh Sehun"

"kau tau namaku?" giliran Sehun yang terkejut.

"sejak sebelum kau pergi memanggil DJ"

Ini sudah takdir. Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin, menariknya berlari menuju ke hotel di dekat pantai karena Sehun memang menginap di sana.

Mereka sudah seperti murid yang membolos di tengah hari sekolah.

Dengan tertawa-tawa mereka berlari memasuki gedung hotel, menggunakan elevator, hingga sampai di kamar Sehun.

Jongin kembali terperangah karena Sehun menginap di kamar dengan fasilitas terbaik.

"kau menyukai kamarku?"

"aku lebih menyukaimu" Jongin menjawab diplomatis.

Sehun tertawa, dia menggendong Jongin seperti koala lagi lalu mencium bibir Jongin dengan penuh nafsu. Jongin menerima ciuman itu seraya membuka kancing kemeja Sehun.

"mphh ahh let's do it, Oh Sehun" ia berbisik saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sehun merebahkan Jongin di atas ranjang, dia pun berada di atas Jongin sekarang. "with my pleasure, Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

Proyek lama, baru dipublish sekarang. makasih atas dukungan temen gue yang mungkin lagi baca ini, hai temen cepat sembuh ya haha.

Like it or not, i still say thank you for all of you *bow*

There are so many ideas that i thought, salah satunya gue mau bikin BaekSoo yang berchapter. Apa kalian mau? Kalian suka BaekSoo? Tapi tentu aja, gue bakal bikinnya setelah salah satu dari ff gue yang lain udah selesai.

p.s: maybe i would continue this fanfic (once again, if one of the other already completed).

I love you all


End file.
